The Defense Nuclear Agency (DNA) sponsors continuing efforts to evaluate the survivability of structures under loading conditions produced by nuclear detonations. High-explosive charges are typically used to simulate the nuclear loading phenomena on smallscale structures. The most widely used simulation method is the High-Explosive Simulation Technique, or HEST. A new simulation method employs Dilute Explosive Tile (DET) as the explosive source.
High-explosive charges used in nuclear simulators are designed to produce a specified level of airblast loading. To properly assess the validity of the simulation, it is necessary to measure the airblast pressure and the impulse histories produced by the charge detonations. The present invention relates to a mounting assembly for a piezoelectric airblast gage which enables the gage to provide accurate airblast measurements without being destroyed in high shock environments produced by explosions.